Warrior from the Lifestream
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Cloud ends up rescuing Ichigo from one of Hojo's labs, the last thing he expects is that Ichigo is from another world! Sadly, Ichigo doesn't remember how he got there. And another thing; are his memories even real? Or is he another experiment?
1. Prologue: Escape from Shinra

Authoress Drabble~!

Once again, i'm attempting to do a Bleach Final Fantasy Vii Crossover, but a very different one. Instead of Advent Children, this is based off the game, and yes, I'm fucking with the plot. Guess what? Welcome to Fanfiction suckers! XD However, I promise this will be enjoyable and I'll do my best to keep everyone into character. Oh and one more thing; this isn't yaoi. *gets things thrown at me* I know I know! I mean, I _could_ change my mind, but I doubt it highly. And another thing; there's only one Bleach character actually present. Others mentioned and that's all. Ok...let's begin~!

* * *

><p>Prologue: Escape from Shinra<p>

Cloud Strife ran from the helicopter's fire as he attempted to get back inside the building to meet up with his friends. Well, friends, a dog cat thing, and a pain in the ass man with a gun for an arm... He thought to himself.

"Cloud!" He looked up to see a woman with black hair run up to him. "Everyone's waiting downstairs! We gotta hurry and escape!"

"I know Tifa, _I'm_ the one with a helicopter chasing me!" Cloud shouted. Just as he mentioned it, the helicopter shot at him and Tifa threw the large windows. The hid behind some tables as it continued to fire, almost directly under them.

"We need to leave once it stops firing!" Tifa called from the other side of the room she was hiding in. When there was a temporary pause she ran towards him, but just as she did, the floor underneath her gave in from the strees.

"TIFA!" Cloud, not seeing another way, leapt in after his childhood friend.

* * *

><p>When Cloud hit the bottom, he felt like he had run into a brick wall. <em>Guess I did, sorta...<em> He thought.

"Cl...Cloud?"

"I'm ok Tifa. You?" He called and coughed as dust rose from the debris.

"I'm ok." She replied, walking over to help her friend up. As they stood up and brushed each other off, Tifa looked around. "Geeze, this place feels weird..." She muttered. Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

_Now what do we do? The others are probably waiting for us somewhere..._ He thought. He turned to his left and froze. There was a large, greyish crystal sitting in front of him with all kinds of machinery hooked up to it. "Hey Tifa, check this out!" She walked over and stared at it. "You know what this is?"

"Not at all. Cloud...I think we should leave. I think this is another one of Hojo's labs..." She whispered. Cloud nodded. The man was creepy, and who knows what else he may have down here. As silence surrounded them, there was a light tapping noise.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The noise came again, this time a bit louder. "That?"

"Yeah..." He turned around and froze. Just a few feet away was a large, mako tube with a body inside it. Cloud and Tifa ran over and noticed that the body inside was tapping very softly on the glas, brown eyes hazy and barely open.

"Cloud...who's this?" She wondered.

"No clue." they could hear shouting and Tifa grew nervous.

"Cloud we can't leave him here! Look at him." She said. Cloud sighed and lifted his Buster Sword.

_This is_ so _not my day..._ He thought as he swung at the glass. As it busted and spilled liquid mako all over the floor, the naked teenager fell out and almost on top of cloud. "Damnit..." He grumbled as he lifted the teen into his arms. "Tifa, let's go!"

"Hey! Look at this stuff!" Tifa ran over carrying a huge sword, almost as big as the Buster Sword, and odfd clothing in her hands. "You suppose this is his?"

"I don't care if it's Red XIII's! We need to move!" Tifa nodded and threw the clothes over the naked teen in Clouds arms and they ran out of the room.

"Follow me Cloud! They're this way!" Tifa called. The only thing going through cloud's mind was a complaint.

_I just know Barret's gonna be pissed off..._

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Barret <em>was<em> pissed off. "What in the world is that? !" Barret snapped as Cloud came running up eith the unconsious teen.

"No clue, but we couldn't leave him there. He was in one of Hojo's labs!" Tifa said.

_You mean_ you _couldn't leave him there..._Cloud thought and grumbled. However, he knew perfectly well he would have freed the teen anyways.

"I do believe I have seen him before..." Red Xlll said as he sniffed the limp body carefully. "He's had this one for a few months, maybe longer."

"Well, anyone know what we can do to leave?" Aerith piped in. "I mean, we are under fire, correct?"

"Not exactly...but I do have an idea. Come on." Cloud led the others to the museum downstairs. As the others climbed into the truck, Cloud positioned the teen in front of him. Making sure he was secure, he reved the motorcycle up and they followed him down a flight of stairs and out the window of the Shinra Electric Company's building and directly onto the highway. As they rode, Shinra soldiers came up and attempted to crash the truck, but Cloud rushed in, swinging his sword and trying to keep them at bay until they could escape. Once enough of them were cleared, they stopped on a highway that had ended abruptly.

"Whew, close call!" Aerith sighed, checking over everyone and making sure everyone was ok. Cloud left the teen against the truck and walked off a bit.

"So what now?" Tifa asked.

"No matter what, we _have_ to stop Sephiroth. This has to end." Cloud said with determination.

"And that means saving the Planet as well?" Barret asked. Cloud rolled his bright blue eyes as he remembered Barret's true reason for recruiting him, and he just shrugged.

"Guess it means that." He replied.

"Hey! He's awake!" Cloud turned and ran over and knelt down in front of the teen.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked. Hazy brown eyes stared back at him, unfocused. _Mako poisoning...but not too serious thank god..._ "Can you hear me?" Still no response. "What's your name?" His eyes opened a little more, small blue specks visable in his eyes as he whispered his name.

"I...Ichi...go...Ku...Kuros...aki..." He managed to whisper before falling asleep again. Cloud sighed.

_This just got weirder..._ he thought. _But hey...what could possibly go wrong?_

* * *

><p>Prologue end<p>

Ichigo: Oh for god's sakes, i'm not that pathetic!

Me: Well in this, you are...for now.

Cloud: Umm...why are we even doing this?

Ichigo: this is something she does for no apparant reason. She enjoys torturing us like this.

Cloud: Yes, I can see this.

Me: Aww c'mon Ichigo~! I'm not torturning you~!

Both: yup, she's trying to torture us.

Me: T-T

(Anyways, i'm going to do my best not to make everyone OOC! Also, I'm currently watching the walkthrough to Final Fantasy VII on Youtube, so that I can get things right. I just felt that this was the best place to throw Ichigo in, and he's with them for the rest of the story. Like I said, no yaoi or anything, and yes, Ichigo was naked in the tube. It was debate for me for awhile to be honest, but screw it. Well, review please~!)


	2. Chapter : Where am I?

Response to reviews~!

Well I'm glad to see that my new attempt at this crossover is getting some attention. I don't do crossover's often...I dunno why. XD Well, let's wake Ichigo up, sound good? Ok, this will be from Cloud, Ichigo and third person. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Where am I?<p>

Ichigo

Opening my eyes felt like it was the hardest thing in the world to do. It was like someone had put fucking elephants on them! Minature one's that still weigh four tons... I tried lifting my arm up, but that was hard too. Why was it hard to move my body?

_"...gotta..."_ Huh?

_"Bu...happ...isuke? !"_ My mind was buzzing, voices running in my head like static radio or T.V. I let out a groan when I could hear someone speaking.

"He's awake!" I finally managed to lift up a hand and rub sleep from my eyes. Wait...how and when did I fall asleep? When I opened my eyes finally, everything was blurry. I saw a girl with brown hair and abig pink...something in her hair. I'm thinking a bow. "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"I...I..." My voice kept cracking like an old concrete road. My mouth and throat felt like one too.

"You have a funny kind of accent." She chuckled. Funny; I could say the exact same. She reached out and placed something against my lips. "Here, you sound like you need it." I opened my mouth and felt water trickle down my throat. It felt amazing. After it was gone, I managed to sit up and realized very quickly that I was full out naked, but at least I was under blankets.

"Umm...where..."

"Kalm. We're in a tiny village called Kalm." The girl told me. "What's your name again? You said it earlier, but I'm not sure we heard you right."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." It was my reply and she gave me a confused look.

"You're name's Kurosaki?"

"N-no it's Ichigo." Wasn't she speaking Japanese? Or does she just talk casually to people 24/7? And Kalm? What the hell? Never heard of a place like this in Japan before.

"Hmm...well my name's Aerith Gainsborough." She replied, smiling. She kinda reminds me of Orihime...speaking of my friends now, I wonder where the hell they are...or where I am for that matter. Something tells me that I'm definatly in Japan. She takes a hand and opens my eye up wider. I shove her away and she sighs.

"What is it?"

"You're eyes...they're still fairly normal, but blue specks..." Wait...blue specks? My eyes are fucking brown! She shifts nervously and points to where my Soul Reaper unifor is laying, folded. "Umm...you can get in those. I think they're yours... Well, I'll go downstairs! Everyone wants to know if you're ok." She got up and left in a hurry. I managed to climb out of the bed...difficult, since my legs felt almost numb. Another thing that confused me was the fact they could see me. I was in Soul Reaper form...so how? Whatever. I'm naked cold, and I wan answers. So I ran a hand through my much longer orange hair and put on my shihakusho and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Normal<p>

The moment Ichigo finished tying his sash, he headed downstairs to see many curious eyes on him. "Umm...hi?"

"See? Told you his accent was funny." Aerith giggled. Ichigo looked around at the...peculiar group. One person was huge, black and had a gun for a right arm. There was Aerith, and the girl next to her had black hair and bright eyes. Then there was what looked like a red dog, mized with a lion with tattoes, and a guy withy spiky blonde hair and a huge sword on his back, shining blue eyes staring at him.

"Uhh...I'm...Ichigo." He muttered, feeling out of place. The others still stared at him and he couldn't help but fidget a bit.

"Well, I'm Tifa!" He looked up to see the black haired girl walk over and pat him on the shoulder. "Tifa Lockhart!"

"Barret Wallace...can't believe this..." The large man replied and grumbled to himself.

_Something tells me he hates me already..._ Ichigo noticed.

"Red XIII." He looked over and noticed the dog looking at him.

"Hi."

"A talking animal doesn't bother you?" Tifa asked.

"No, I've seen some weird things...though all of this stuff sure tops it off..." Ichigo said. "Besides, his voice* is slightly similar to a friend of mine."

"And the one who dragged you along is Cloud Strife!" Tifa said and pointed at the blonde.

"Dragged him along? For starters, I carried him. Secondly, you wanted to bring him." Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at the notion that cloud din't want to help him at all. He shurgged it off and sighed.

"Thanks and all, and this may seem weird...but where the hell am I?" He asked.

"We're in Kalm, a small village outside of Midgar." Aerith told him.

"Midgar? Where in Japan am I exactly? I've never heard of Midgar before." All of them stared at him. "What?"

"Japan? That's nowhere on the Planet that we know of." Red XIII said walking towards him. Ichigo backed up as he sniffed his shihakusho.

"Uhh...what are you doing?"

"You don't smell like anyone here. Everything about your scent is...different. It's also stale." He replied. Ichigo just gave him a blank stare. "Humans..." He muttered.

"Uhh...so would anyone mind filling me in then?" Ichigo asked.

"Why not? We can do that, right Barret?" Aerith asked, facing the large man.

"Oh by all means do so! We only have to look for a psychopath still." Barret replied sarcastically.

"Psychopath?"

"Fine, we'll explain it why you lazy men can just take a damned nap!" Tifa huffed.

_What an odd group of people..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo<p>

Everything they told me sounded mental. Sephiroth...mako...the Lifestream...the Planet and Shinra...all of it sounded like something from a video game. I wouldn't seriously believe it all...if two things didn't happen. The first? Well I'm here, and pretty damned sure I'm awake. SEcond, it's something Tifa said. "Uhh Ichigo?"

"What?"

"When we saw you earleir...when you were tapping on your mako container, your eyes were...golden. Maybe a trick of the mako?" I let them think that...but I knew precisly what had happened.

**_'Bout time ya noticed me.'_** Him, my inner hollow.

_'What do you want? !'_

**_'King, you may not believe me, but we've been asleep for a long time.'_** I could hear it in his voice; he wasn't lying to me. **_'Man that was a killer nap.'_**

_'What, were you awake the entire time?'_

**_'No...I can't remember much either. You're inner world's a damned mess. You need to crawl your ass in here.' _**He snorted and I sighed mentally.

_'Later.'_

"Umm...Ichigo are you ok?" Aerith was giving me a worried look. "You spaced out a bit..."

"It's ok. I'm...just trying to absorb everything in." I said, which wasn't a lie. They nodded and asked me questions about where I was from. I told them everything, even about Arrancar's, the Winter War, and Vaizards. They seemed to think the same about my world as I thought of theirs. Yet here I am! Might as well have popped up in some retarded way on T.V.

"So what will you do now?" Cloud asked me. Wow, he had been paying attention. Good question. Guess there's only one choice...

"I'm coming with you guys obviously." I replied.

"Uh-uh! You're not coming and holding us back!" Barret snapped.

"Look, I don't give a shit what you think, but isn't this Shinra gonna come after me as well? Once that...Hojo or whatever notices I'm not there, isn't he going to want me back? Besides, I don't know my way around this place, and you're on the run too." Barret muttered something under his breath. "Ok, Im a lot tougher than I may look, and I won't hold you back. I'll help you guys out."

"Why?" Tifa asked.

"Well...if I follow you along, maybe I can remember how and why I'm here. My last memory was I was hunting Hollows- monsters- and then poof, I'm here." I told them. Cloud looked at me. "I promise I'll do what I can to help you with this...Sephiroth and Shinra."

"Fine, you can come." I wasn't sure to feel relieved or concerned about Cloud's agreement. "We leave tomorrow, so rest up." I was feeling a bit drained, but one thig's for certain.

Yeah...I'm not in Karakura anymore...I've entered a whole new definition of weird.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Cloud: What do you mean by weird?

Ichigo: Well, this place is new to me. I've never been here before!

Me: Well, that's expected.

Cloud: Still, isn't that insulting?

Barret: What I find insulting is that no one is paying attention to me here!

Cloud/Ichigo: Because no one likes you.

Barret: *aims at both*

Me: Hey hey hey! Behave Fat Albert! *gets blown up*

* Red XII's voice- Yup, for those that watched Advent Children, his voice is Ukitake! Ha ha~!


End file.
